Parce que finalement il ne lui appartenait pas
by Erell Snow
Summary: OS Au début ce n’était rien, des coups d’œils, des éclats de rire, un regard plus insistant, … Puis des petites attentions, un nom soufflé au lieu d’un autre … Slash


**Note :** Voila un petit OS qui traine depuis des mois dans mon ordi par ce que je n'ai pas la volonté de le poster. Vous aurez donc comprit qu'il n'y a pas de spolier (de tout façon je n'ai même pas encore lu le livre )

Désolé pour les fautes. En même temps si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider dans la relecture de mes fics je ne dirais pas non, je n'arrive plus à contacter ma bêta.

Ah ! Et bien entendu vous aurez tous deviné que rien n'est à moi mais à JK.

**

* * *

**

**Par ce que finalement il ne lui appartenait pas**

Personne n'aurait pu attester que leur couple c'était formé sur une passion ardente. Non, d'ailleurs tout le monde avait été étonné qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Elle : Julie Cry, Sersaigle plongé dans ses livres et timide à en mourir. Elle n'avait à l'époque même pas remarquée que les garçons existaient.

Lui : Remus Lupin, Gryffondor possédant un charme fou, encore plus fou qu'il ne n'en avait même pas conscience et l'un des garçons les plus populaire du collège.

Pourtant depuis leur sixième année ils formaient un couple.

Lui avait découvert son caractère ardent, ses défauts et ses qualités. Elle avait appris son secret, sa honte et sa peur.

Aux yeux de tous ils étaient le couple parfait. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour profond, inébranlable basé sur leur confiance mutuelle. C'est ce que tout le monde pensait, mais ils ne se seraient jamais doutés …

…

Julie regarda une fois de plus le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lune pleine lui rappelait telle une promesse que se soir celui qu'elle aimait soufrait. Et comme tous les 27 jours depuis qu'elle savait, elle se préparait à passer une nuit blanche. La peur lui tordant le ventre, avec l'appréhension qu'il ne revienne jamais, de peur de ne plus le voir, de peur de ne plus le sentir, de peur de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer …

Cela faisait maintenant pratiquement quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Mais comme à chaque fois, la nuit passa avec une lenteur exagérée et aucun hibou ne vient lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient pu contrôler la bête en lui.

Julie voulait les rejoindre mais elle savait … Elle savait que les seules personnes qu'il acceptait de voir ces matins là étaient : James et Sirius.

Tout en préparant le café elle eu un rictus.

Remus était charmant et aimant, drôle, il savait deviner se dont elle avait envie à la seconde près. Oui Remus était un prince charmant, Charmant et menteur. Elle était sur qu'il se mentait à lui-même et quand il découvrirait la vérité, la quitterait-il ?

Tout en chantonnant elle s'habilla précautionneusement, elle mis la robe bleu claire qui mettait ses cheveux noir en valeur et autour du coup un fin collier en or. La dernière touche avant de partir étant le parfum qu'il aimait tant.

Et ainsi allait sa vie, faite de période de pure bonheur et d'autre chargé de tristesse qu'elle cachait à l'aide de grands sourires.

…

Julie assise face à lui à la table des Potter souriait. Il la regarda attendrit, elle était ce qu'il avait de mieux dans la vie. Il s'en voulait de la lui gâcher ainsi. Elle était si jolie, si douce et si aimante … Il se sentait comme un poids pour elle.

Il sombra rapidement dans ses pensées quand Lily lui demandant si il revoulait du gratin l'en fit sortir tout aussi rapidement.

…

Promptement Julie prit Remus dans ses bras, elle sentis contre elle l'odeur de celui qu'elle aimait. Celle de son après rasage mais aussi plus subtile celle du loup. Il venait encore une fois d'exprimer ses craintes vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle le rassurait autant qu'elle-même pouvait le faire, la peur étant omniprésente dans sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait devinée.

Au début ce n'était rien, des coups d'œils, des éclats de rire, un regard plus insistant, …

Puis des petites attentions, un nom soufflé au lieu d'un autre …

Tout les deux s'endormirent réconforté par la chaleur de l'autre.

…

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour »

Ils se sourirent radieux, allongé tout les deux dans leur lit. Elle allait se lever, mais il la retint par la main. Elle lui sourit se dégagea et parti dans la salle le bain laissant la porte ouverte. Invitation qu'il ne mis pas longtemps à accepter.

…

« Bonsoir ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas l'air pensif. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une bise sur la joue.

« Ca c'est si mal passé que ça ton entretient mon chéri ? »

Il revient enfin à la réalité.

« Hum ? Eu … Oui. » Soupire « Dès qu'ils ont vu Loup-garou noté en rouge sur mes papiers ils ont affiché un petit air de connivence, à la fin de l'entretient ils m'ont servit de gentils sourires et ils m'ont dit qu'ils me contacteraient pour me donner leur réponse prochainement. »

« Allez ne t'en fais pas Mumus, nous avons toujours mon salaire et tu sais très bien qu'avec la création de l'Ordre tu n'auras probablement plus trop le temps. » Dit-elle tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et lui enserra la taille tout en sentant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des mots doux. Merlin qu'elle aimait ça !

…

« Bien, vous pouvez y aller. »

Remus soupira Julie n'était pas venu à la réunion de l'Ordre. Selon elle il lui rapporterait tout aussi bien en cinq minutes ce qui allai être dit au lieu de rester trois heures assise à rien faire alors qu'elle avait mille choses à faire. Il sourit se disant surtout qu'elle avait préféré s'installer dans un coin pour finir un roman, que d'assisté à une réunion où justement on l'envoyé en mission lui et pas elle. A chaque fois elle n'en disait rien mais il c'était bien rendu compte que sa touchait son amour propre.

James le pris par surprise en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« On va se payer un verre, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Quelques instants plus tard ils se trouvaient dans un bar du chemin de traverse : James, Sirius et lui.

« Avec Lily on va se marier ! »

« Nooooooon » Lance démesurément Sirius.

« Et bien si. »

« Félicitation mon pote, Barman une tournée pour nous tous : Jamsie devient un grand garçon ! » Et le Jamsie en question se vit pratiquement étouffé par ses deux meilleurs amis. Le reste de la soirée se passa rapidement sous les rires et les plaisanteries à pêne voilées. Jusqu'à ce que …

« Et toi Lunard, tu l'épouse quand ta Julie ? » Dit James. L'intéressé fut plus gêné qu'autre chose et rechigna à répondre tout en rougissant.

« Allez, fais pas ton timide. Tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime Julie, et ce n'est pas ton petit problème de fourrure qui l'a stoppé. Pas vrai Sirius ? » L'interpellé ne réagit même pas. Il fixait Remus avec intensité. Mal à l'aise le lycan détourna les yeux. Quant à James, il soupira et d'un air mélodramatique il dit :

« Qu'allons nous faire avec un ivrogne pareille ? »

…

Tout en plaçant le salon Julie chantonnait une chanson moldu à la mode.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Quoi, Quoi ? Remus. »

« Et bien se truc. » Dit-il en montrant du doigt un objet gris et carré.

« Oh ça. » Elle gloussa. « C'est une télé. »

« Thé lait ? »

« Télé. C'est un objet moldu pour étayer nos soirées. Mes parents m'ont aussi offert un caméscope en sous entendant qu'ils aimeraient bien y voir filmé des petits enfants. »

Radieuse elle se tourna vers lui, ses longs cheveux noirs décoiffés.

Une bouffée de culpabilité envahie Remus. Il ne savait si il pourrait un jour lui donner des enfants, il avait trop peur pour cela.

« T'en fait pas Remus, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus et réaliser le souhait de mes parents ! J'attendrais tu le sais bien. »

« Oui je sais mais … »

« Chut ! » Elle c'était rapproché de lui et blotti dans ses bras.

Non elle ne perdrait pas, elle ne le permettrait pas. Même si cela signifiait quelques sacrifices.

…

« Ne fais plus un pas » Remus stoppa l'avancé de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient arrivé, normalement dans la pièce juste en face se trouvait des preuves contre les habitants de se manoir.

Sirius vient se placer derrière lui, ce qui énerva grandement le loup garou.

« Recule ! »

Mais il ne recula pas. Enervé Remus se retourna face à Sirius, il se perdit littéralement dans la contemplation des yeux gris de son meilleur ami. Tout les deux s'abîmaient dans le regard de l'autre quand une porte claqua.

Ce jour là Remus fut énormément troublé.

…

« C'est quoi ce machin que tu tiens Lunard ? »

« Ah ça ? Secret, secret. »

« Aleeeeeez »

« Non Patmol. »

Dans le petit écran qu'était la télé, le monde devient soudainement noir. Puis il tourna et le sol se retrouva à la place du ciel.

Julie devant le petit écran ri de bon coeur. Ce que Sirius pouvait être gamin parfois ! Elle était en train de faire une vidéo pour ensuite la montrer aux nouveaux mariés qu'étaient James et Lily.

« Hey Sisi, il est déjà pris Mumus ! » Plaisanta James qui avait ramassé la caméra.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on tient une caméra James. » Lily prit l'objet des mains de son époux et cadra Remus et Sirius rouges comme des tomates.

Le ventre d'Emily se serra. Se regard couleur miel si tendre, rempli d'amour … jamais elle n'y avait eu le droit.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux quand la porte claqua.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Hum, moi ? Je fais une vidéo avec se que tu as tourné au mariage. »

« Ah … »

Elle l'entendit monter, prendre une douche puis redescendre.

« Désolé mais je dois y aller … »

« Je sais une mission pour l'ordre. Reviens moi vite ! » Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche, un sentiment de culpabilité lui tordant le ventre.

Ce n'était pas vrai ce soir il n'avait rien à faire pour l'ordre. Il allait juste traîner un peu avec Sirius. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il mentis ?

…

« Miss Cry ! »

« Oui »

La secrétaire la fit entrer dans un petit cabinet, où un médicomage déjà âgé l'attendait.

« Nous avons reçus les résultats d'analyse et vos malaises ne sont pas du à ce que nous attendions. Vous êtes en parfaite santé Miss, c'est le fait d'attendre un enfant qui vous donne ces malaises. »

La tête de Julie se mit à tourner. Non cela ne pouvait être possible et cet idiot de médicomage qui continuait à lui parler, elle n'en avait rien à faire ! Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte de Remus !

…

Dans une ruelle deux hommes étaient un peu grisés pas l'alcool et un troisième les aidait à tenir debout.

« Remus tu ferais mieux de dormir chez Patmol ce soir, j'enverrais un hibou à Julie pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète. »

Bien entendu il n'eu aucunes réponses à part quelques gloussements de la part de Sirius. Remus semblait partit dans la contemplation du lampadaire.

James laissa donc ses deux meilleurs amis dans l'appartement de Sirius, beaucoup plus proche du bar où ils étaient et donc beaucoup plus sur. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peu arrivé quand on transplane avec quelques grammes d'alcool en trop.

« James, Jamesiiiiiiii »

« Il est parti 'Mus »

Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le canapé légèrement enfoncé de l'animagus, sans même allumer ma lumière.

« Lunard … »

« Hum ? »

« Tu m'écrases. »

« Oh désolé … »

S'en suit des bruits de mouvements.

« Remus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. »

…

Encore une nuit à attendre. Encore une nuit sans nouvelles.

Julie caressa son ventre inexistant. Depuis quelques temps elle sentait qu'une rupture c'était crée entre elle et Remus. Allait-elle le mettre au courant de l'enfant ?

Elle frissonna de froid. Lentement elle se leva et alla prendre une paire de grosse chaussette de laine. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà : la lune était pleine.

Pourtant elle avait pris ses précautions, alors pourquoi ce retrouvait-elle avec un enfant ? Devait-elle le mettre au courant ? Ou alors avorter ?

Elle poussa un soupir avant de s'endormir de fatigue.

…

Elle avait préparé un repas, mis sa plus joli robe et le collier que Remus lui avait offert. Elle avait préparé ce qu'elle allait lui dire et c'était armé de courage. Pourtant au « sa va ? » de Remus, elle c'était lâchement dégonflé. Se disant qu'elle lui dirait un autre jour.

Mais cela n'arriva jamais.

…

« Salut ! Si tu cherches Remus je l'ai vu à l'étage. »

« Merci Lily. » Julie se précipita à l'étage la maison des Potter aurait pu s'apparenter à un château tellement elle était immense. Joyeuse elle chercha son amant jetant un coup d'œil curieux quand une porte était mal fermée.

Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Remus et Sirius s'embrassaient telle deux amants qui se retrouvent après de longs mois de séparation. C'était tellement intense qu'elle se sentit honteuse de les épier ainsi.

Pourtant c'était avec elle qu'était Remus. Oui mais elle savait déjà que tout les deux s'aimaient mais qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte … Apparemment maintenant si.

Retenant ses larmes elle s'enfuit pratiquement de la maison de Potter où elle croisa Lily.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé Remus ? »

« Si, il m'a dit qu'il me rejoignait plus tard. Merci. » Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire, ce qui donna l'impression à Julie de se sentir misérable pour s'être accroché à un amour qu'elle avait rapidement comprit à sens unique et qui elle le savait lui ferait très mal le moment venu où Remus s'en rendrait compte. Et ce moment était arrivé.

…

Quand Remus rentra chez lui ce soir là, il trouva une habitation plongé dans le noir et un tout petit mot collé par un des aimants du réfrigérateur.

« _Ton bonheur c'est lui pas moi. _

_Ne me cherche pas. Julie._ »

…

Quelques mois plus tard Julie accouchait d'une petite fille.

Elle la regarda et sourit à son mari. Un moldu très gentil qui lui avait fait la cour plusieurs mois d'affiler. Sans lui elle se serait détruite à petit feu.

Une infirmière leur demanda : « Et on va l'appeler comment cette poupée ? »

Les deux époux et se regardèrent et dire d'une même voie : « Hermione Jane Granger. »


End file.
